The present invention relates to personal mobile computing devices commonly known as handheld portable computers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for receiving wireless information on a mobile device.
Mobile devices are small electronic computing devices often referred to as personal digital assistants. Many of such mobile devices are handheld devices, or palm-size devices, which comfortably fit within the hand. One commercially available mobile device is sold under the trade name HandHeld PC (or H/PC) having software provided by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash.
Generally, the mobile device includes a processor, random access memory (RAM), and an input device such as a keyboard and a display, wherein the keyboard can be integrated with the display, such as a touch sensitive display. A communication interface is optionally provided and is commonly used to communicate with a desktop computer. A replaceable or rechargeable battery powers the mobile device. Optionally, the mobile device can receive power from an external power source that overrides or recharges the built-in battery, such as a suitable AC or DC adapter, or a powered docking cradle.
In one common application, the mobile device is used in conjunction with the desktop computer. For example, the user of the mobile device may also have access to, and use, a desktop computer at work or at home. The user typically runs the same types of applications on both the desktop computer and on the mobile device. Thus, it is quite advantageous for the mobile device to be designed to be coupled to the desktop computer to exchange information with, and share information with, the mobile device.
Another technique for providing information to the mobile device is described in the above-identified co-pending U.S. Patent applications. Generally, the method and system described therein allow the mobile device to receive information over a wireless, low bit-rate channel or transport, such as a pager network. For example, such information can include electronic mail or news, weather, sports, traffic and local event information typically obtained from a desktop computer connected to the Internet.
However, the limited battery power available on the mobile device can present significant obstacles in transferring information using the wireless low bit-rate channel. For example, the mobile device should be able to receive information over the wireless transport at any time. However, if the mobile device was merely left on, awaiting information to be received, the battery for the mobile device would be quickly depleted. This method of operation would require the user to constantly recharge or replace the battery.
Alternatively, a wireless receiver on the mobile device can turn on the mobile device when it detects that information is being sent to the mobile device. However, if large amounts of information are being transmitted over the wireless transport, the wireless receiver can turn on the mobile device so often that again the battery for the mobile device can be quickly depleted.
Another drawback of most wireless receivers for a mobile device is that the wireless receiver requires its own battery, separate from the battery used on the mobile device since the mobile device can be turned off at any time. This increases the size, weight and cost of the wireless receiver as well as complicates use for the user since he must maintain both batteries.
There is a continuing need to improve wireless communication with a mobile device. In particular, there is a need to efficiently process information transmitted over a wireless channel to the mobile device in order to conserve battery resources on the mobile device.